1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for producing a carcinostatic substance, and more precisely, this invention relates to a novel process for producing a carcinostatic substance having the undermentioned properties or a salt thereof, which comprises subjecting organisms belonging to the Fusobacterium genus to extraction treatment with a dialkyl sulfoxide and obtaining a TF-500 substance or a salt thereof from the resulting extract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has come to be extensively used, as a remedy for patients with various types of cancer, a remedy comprising enhancing the immunological function of the host and obtaining a carcinostatic effect with the assistance of the immunological function.
The present inventors have examined the pharmacological activity of components obtained by the extraction treatment with a dialkyl sulfoxide of the organisms belonging to the Fusobacterium genus isolated from the oral cavity to find that a specific component obtained from the extract has a carcinostatic activity; that said component has an indirect carcinostatic activity by increasing the host-mediated antitumor activity or the immunity of the host and utilizing the assistance of the immunity; and that said component is very low in toxicity, and investigated processes for producing the same and completed the present invention.